Un Nuevo Comienzo
by XPao-17X
Summary: Luchando por mantener sus ojos abiertos y sintiendo desparecer su cuerpo Sakura cerro sus ojos; en el medio del campo de batalla su cuerpo se desvaneció ahora muerta para el mundo Shinobi. Cuando despertó se encontraba en un pequeño barco llamado Going Merry ,Resignada a no poder volver a su mundo Jamas ,Comenzara su propia aventura ¿Quién diría que terminaría en una banda Pirata?.
1. Prologo

**Un Nuevo Comienzo**

-_Hola!, Esta es mi primera Historia espero que les guste!._

One Piece y Naruto no me pertenecen

Resumen Completo: Luchaba por mantener sus ojos abiertos y sentía su cuerpo desapareciendo lentamente siendo succionado por algo que no podía ver. Después dedicar sus últimas palabras despidiéndose de las personas más importantes para ella _para siempre _se recordó; Sakura cerró los ojos dejando a la oscuridad llenar su mente. Cuando los volvió a abrir se encontraba en otro mundo, en la habitación de un pequeño barco llamado Going Merry ; Resignada al hecho de no poder volver a su mundo Jamás , Comenzara su propia Aventura En este nuevo mundo ¿Quién diría que terminaría uniéndose a una Banda Pirata?.

* * *

**Prologo **

La Cuarta Gran guerra había durado tres años…; en los cuales las divisiones sufrieron múltiples ataques de los que solo la tercera parte de cada una sobrevivió, hasta la batalla final entre Las Fuerzas Aliadas Shinobi y Uchiha Madara .

Humo; había sido lo primero que notaron junto con los informes de los Ninjas sensores sobre un intruso en su campamento en ese instante, lo segundo había sido su enemigo Uchiha Madara quien se había presentado en el campamento sobre la cabeza del Juubi, declarando que se había cansado de jugar y que ese día seria el ultimo de nuestras vidas.

Silencio siguió sus palabras antes de que gritos de guerra estallaran por todo el lugar provenientes de los Shinobis y Kunoichis decididos a luchar o morir en el intento.

Y en ese momento el Infierno se Desato…

La batalla había llegado a su punto crucial y las fuerzas aliadas shinobi junto a los Kages hacían todo lo posible en contra del Juubi que Madara había Invocado al campo de batalla a su llegada para que no interfirieran en su lucha contra el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi Uzumaki Naruto y su Joven Pariente Uchiha Sasuke: Sus Compañeros de Equipo a los cuales Amaba como Hermanos.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban luchando pero suponía al menos más de un Día, muchos habían Muerto con la destrucción que el Juubi creaba a su alrededor; sabia sin embargo que muchos se encontraban de pie y luchando solo por su fuerza de voluntad y píldoras de soldado.

Ella junto a su maestra se ocupaban de sanar a sus aliados y amigos pero su Chakra se agotaba rápidamente por la tensión excesiva; aun con su control perfecto, al sanar a tantas personas en el poco tiempo que tenían con toda la destrucción, sangre, cuerpos de compañeros caídos por el lugar y tratando de esquivar a la vez los ataques lanzados por el Juubi tomaba peaje en su cuerpo mientras mantenía Liberado el Sello Yin.

Pero ella no podía, no quería volver a retirar el sello. Sus amigos, sus aliados estaban muriendo y sufriendo frente a sus ojos, ella no descansaría; no mientras la necesitaban, así trataba de tranquilizar su respiración dificultosa junto con el mareo y bloquear el dolor de llegar a sus sentidos.

_-Gracias a mi entrenamiento Secreto en ANBU he logrado construir una alta tolerancia al dolor, pero eso solo lo saben un puñado de personas Tsunade-Shishou y los maestros que me enseñaron- ._

"Sakura!"

Se dio media vuelta con rapidez hacia el sonido de la voz y sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los castaños de su maestra que le enviaba una reprimenda silenciosa por estar distraída en una situación que le podría costar la vida.

Su reacción fue instantánea y abrió la boca para disculparse pero tuvo que volverla a cerrar por una gran explosión a sus espaldas, esto llamo la atención de los más cercanos que observaban con atención cuando el polvo se disipaba.

Exclamaciones sorprendidas se escucharon cuando el cuerpo herido, agotado y sangriento de Madara. Luchando por mantenerse en pie, quedo a la vista de todos en el extremo derecho del cráter de gran tamaño causada por la explosión anterior.

Con un nudo en su garganta cambio su mirada al extremo izquierdo donde buscaba alguna señal de sus compañeros de equipo. Dos cuerpos en las mismas o posiblemente peores condiciones que Madara atraparon su mirada.

Se veían terribles incluso desde su distancia podía ver la heridas graves en sus cuerpos manchados de tierra mezclada con la sangre, No sabía si la mayor parte de ella era de sus propios cuerpos o el de su enemigo; Lo que si sabía era que necesitaban ayuda médica antes de que colapsaran por la pérdida de sangre.

Su cuerpo había reaccionado antes de que pudiera terminar el pensamiento y ella ya se encontraba corriendo para sanar a sus compañeros, escucho gritos detrás de ella logro distinguir la voz de su maestra y algunos de sus amigos pero no entendía lo que decían, se hacia la idea pero no le importaba estaba consciente que era una acción suicida meterse en medio de la lucha.

Un blanco fácil para el enemigo.

Pero no podía parar; su cuerpo había actuado en cuestión de segundos a sus instintos, a las alarmas de _peligro_ que se activaron en su cabeza, una mala sensación le revolvía el estómago tenía un mal presentimiento, ya lo había sentido antes cuando Sasuke había desertado de la Aldea, cuando Naruto se hirió gravemente, solo sabía que algo muy malo iba a suceder y nadie podría evitarlo.

Ella jadeaba, su cuerpo se sentía más pesado a medida que avanzaba; con cada paso que daba su visión se volvía borrosa por unos cuantos segundos .Tenia muy poco Chakra restante y su cuerpo estaba llegando a su límite, pero siguió corriendo luchando contra la agonía y el dolor que su cuerpo sentía. Su mente y cuerpo se habían centrado en sus compañeros, sus mejores amigos, sus hermanos.

Aun si le costara la vida ella los salvaría.

* * *

Madara era muy consciente que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, tenía que acabar esta batalla en ese momento o todo los años de planes se perderían, Todo por esos estúpidos mocosos que se interponían en su camino, Madara conocía en el fondo que llevaba las de perder ya no tenía la energía para seguir luchando pero su orgullo se negaba a aceptarlo.

No le quedaba casi nada de Chakra y lo que pensaba hacer era su última opción no planeaba usarlo en esta batalla pero era todo o nada.

"¡¿Creen que pueden derrotarme?!" – Fulmino con la mirada en dirección hacia el mocoso Kyuubi y el sobreviviente de la masacre Uchiha.

Los dos le devolvieron la mirada con la misma ferocidad que tenían mientras luchaban.

A pesar de los estados de sus cuerpos no caerían fácilmente; Pero el demostraría lo contrario los golpearía donde más les doliera; dejándolos con nada mas que puro dolor, culpa y sufrimiento _completamente Rotos_; los haría arrepentirse de haber interferido en su camino.

"Si no te derrotamos, no podremos acabar con esta guerra y encontrar la paz!"–El rubio exclamo con su mejor amigo junto a él poniéndose de pie.

"Paz… ¡crees que puedes traer paz a este mundo solo con terminar esta guerra!, El propio deseo de mantener la paz creo las guerras por eso creare un mundo donde no habrá nada; Sin guerra o paz. Un mundo perfecto con un solo gobernante. –Madara exclamo a los dos en frente de él.

"No importa lo que digas acabaremos con esta maldición de Odio! ; _PROTEGEREMOS LO QUE ES PRECIOSO PARA NOSOTROS!" _– Naruto junto con Sasuke comenzaron a preparar su ataque; esperaban que fuera este ataque el último con el que acabarían la vida de Uchiha Madara terminando lo que el primer Hokage no pudo y con él la Guerra y todo el dolor y odio que había traído consigo.

"¡Entonces de muéstrenme que pueden cumplir sus palabras!"- Una cruel sonrisa pegada en su rostro, momentos después desapareció.

Abriendo mucho los ojos Sasuke y Naruto buscaban frenéticamente su Chakra , Pero él había escondido su Chakra sin embargo segundos después volvieron a sentir su señal .

Volteando completamente su cuerpo Naruto miro en la dirección del Chakra de Madara su expresión de horror y el grito que escapo de sus labios alarmo a su mejor amigo quien también se dio la vuelta.

"¡SAKURA-CHAN!"

* * *

Sakura no lo sintió.

La Preocupación y la ansiedad por sus compañeros de equipo más la tensión que su cuerpo tenía en estos momentos dejaba sus sentidos bloqueados incluyendo su detección de Chakra.

En el tiempo que llevaba corriendo centrada solamente en sus compañeros de se olvidó por completo del enemigo al que combatían.

Ese fue su mayor Error.

Solo tomo un segundo a Sakura para darse cuenta de quien tenía frente a frente a solo un paso de distancia era el mismísimo Madara; quien había burlado a sus compañeros mientras trataban de encontrarlo y se acercó sigilosamente a ella mientras corría teniendo una parada por instinto sintiendo el peligro que tenía en frente .

"Bueno que tenemos aquí, si no es la _querida compañera_ de esos mocosos "-Veneno goteaba de cada palabra que pronunciaba.

"Contigo fuera del camino será fácil Eliminar a esos Dos mocosos! –Dijo Madara mirando a la mujer en estado de shock en frente de él.

Con un rápido movimiento saco una Katana de su espalda y la ataco, la katana atravesó su costado casi en el mismo lugar que Sasori lo había hecho años atrás, sacándola de su estado de shock por medio del dolor; Sintiendo que planeaba retirar la hoja rápidamente contuvo su brazo en un agarre de hierro, un plan formándose en su mente.

"No…-Sangre salió de su boca mientras comenzó a hablar – Te d-dejare que les hagas daño"-Trataba de igualar su respiración pero no lo lograba cada vez que hablaba salía en jadeos.

Reviso la herida con su Chakra , la katana no había perforado ningún órgano interno pero golpeo el lugar donde se desangraría hasta morir si no conseguía atención médica, Su cuerpo trataba de curarse a sí mismo pero no tenía el Chakra suficiente.

Solo el diagnostico había acabado con lo que tenía; Dentro de poco su Sello Yin desaparecería no le quedaba mucho tiempo para seguir en esta posición – la cual era una demasiado similar a la de su batalla con el Pelirrojo Akasuna – _Solo que aquí Chiyo no está para ayudarte-_se recordó a sí misma; Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la voz de Madara.

"Mocosa insolente! crees que lo impedirás? pronto morirás y no podrás hacer nada"-dijo mientras retorcía mas la hoja haciendo que escupiera sangre .

"Veremos quien morirá primero…"-replico con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro y un fuego en sus ojos que el Uchiha solo había presenciado en dos personas en todo el mundo Senju Hashirama y Senju Tsunade.

"¡SAKURA-CHAN!"

Alzo la vista para encontrarse con las expresiones horrorizadas de sus dos mejores amigos a la imagen frente a ellos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Sakura apretó su agarre en el brazo de Madara y grito a sus amigos.

"¡Ataquen, Sasuke Naruto…- Es su oportunidad!..".

"P-pero Sakura-chan..."

La Vacilación se veía en su rostro, a su lado Sasuke no lo demostraba abiertamente pero ella podía verlo en sus ojos.

"¡No se atrevan a interferir dar mi vida por todo lo que hemos luchado estos últimos Tres años!"-Fue un gran esfuerzo solo el hecho de poder completar esa frase.

"Sakura…"

Estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre su visión era borrosa mientras tercamente seguía mirando entre sus compañeros de equipo. Sasuke le dio un imperceptible asentimiento –no quería pero era la única oportunidad que tenían y se estaban agotando rápidamente, si querían acabar con esto ahora este era el momento-.

Naruto miro tristemente hacia ella en todo el intercambio silencioso entre sus compañeros miro a Sasuke y este le dio un asentimiento así comenzaron a moverse.

Madara viendo todo el intercambio sabiendo que no podría escapar ahora que la Kunoichi mantiene un agarre firme sobre su brazo utilizo su mano libre para hacer sellos con una sola mano de forma rápida, tomaba más tiempo y más Chakra de esta forma pero era su última oportunidad de acabar con la existencia de la terca mujer negándose a morir en frente de él, Sakura alarmada agarro su brazo y se inclinó provocando que la hoja se incrustara más en su cuerpo y que brotara más sangre de su herida y de su boca.

"¡Q-que e-estás haciendo?!"

"Esta será mi última oportunidad sé que pronto moriré pero el tiempo que pase hasta que muera será el tiempo en el que tu existencia será eliminada de este mundo y tus amiguitos no podrán salvarte!"- Mascullo una explicación entre dientes antes de terminar los sellos de mano y murmurar lo que ella suponía era el nombre del Jutsu.

En el instante en el que su mano libre se envolvió de lo último de su Chakra y un brillo extraño Sakura lo miro directo a los ojos sin miedo, a pesar de si lo que decía era cierto y si el moría y ella ya no podría estar junto a sus seres queridos no se arrepentía de sus acciones aceptaría la muerte de buen grado si eso significaba que con eso todos estarían a salvo de él.

Sakura traslado su mirada a Naruto y Sasuke que se dirigían hacia ellos con sus Jutsus de Viento y Rayo ya listos, en el momento en que llegaron lo suficientemente cerca apuntaron hacia El Uchiha quien cuando los sentía llegar, echó el brazo brillante de energía hacia atrás y lo dirigió directamente a su abdomen, el impacto la mando directo a volar unos cuantos metros mientras intentaba aferrarse a su conciencia.

El golpe la había dejado sin aliento y su aterrizaje en el suelo dejaría feos moretones en su espalda aunque esa era su última preocupación.

La Katana que había estado incrustada en su costado fue arrancada de su cuerpo por la fuerza del golpe.

Su cuerpo ya no podía más, no podía moverse sin sentir una explosión de dolor recorriéndola.

Jadeando por el esfuerzo logro voltear la cabeza un poco para ver el momento preciso en el que su atacante caía al suelo de rodillas frente a sus compañeros.

Al parecer un segundo después de que la mando a volar se giró para tomar el golpe en ese pensamiento recordó sus palabras anteriores si el moría ella desaparecería no importaba si ella sobrevivía o no ella desaparecería y no los volvería a ver de nuevo; así tratando sin tener éxito en regular un poco su respiración grito los nombres de sus amigos esperando que su voz les llegaría.

"¡N-NARUT-TO, S-SASUKE!"

"SAKURA-CHAN!"- En un instante sus dos mejores amigos se encontraban de rodillas junto a ella-"Rápido Sasuke! Hay que llevarla donde la Abuela Tsunade!.

Sasuke asintió y se adelantó a recogerla al estilo nupcial pero en cuanto la toco su cuerpo comenzó a brillar de un color dorado claro.

Sus compañeros comenzaron a entrar en pánico al ver que la mano de Sasuke paso a través de su hombro.

Al ver esto llamo su atención de nuevo hacia ella cuando Naruto se disparó hacia delante para ir a buscar ayuda con el rostro lleno de lágrimas que hacía que su corazón se apretara dolorosamente en su pecho.

Les dedico una sonrisa llena de tristeza y dolor cerro los ojos un segundo para encontrar las palabras adecuadas para emitir su despedida.

"No hay solución alguna que pueda detener lo que está sucediendo muchachos"– ellos se volvieron hacia ella con confusión en sus rostros.

"A que te refieres Sakura?"- El susurro de Sasuke llego hacia ella.

Ella le dedico una cálida sonrisa con sangre goteando de su boca.

"Lo que quiero decir es que pronto me iré… "-su cuerpo se hacía más y más brillante a medida que pasaban los minutos.

"Pero Sakura no te puedes ir!, no nos puedes dejar" –Sorprendentemente esto vino de Naruto quien tenía una mirada seria en su rostro mientras las lágrimas caían por él.

Sus propias lágrimas salieron a flote en sus ojos verdes mientras su rostro ensangrentado y magullado se reflejaba en los ojos tristes y desconsolados de sus compañeros.

"Se q-que no quieren que me valla pero lo hecho, hecho esta; estas son las consecuencias de la decisión que t-tome para ayudar a acabar con esta terrible g-guerra"-Su voz se escuchaba débil y un poco rota con cada palabra decía, Ya se había acabado su tiempo tenía que despedirse ahora o no lo lograría.

"Naruto Sasuke escúchenme bien; ya no tengo tiempo mi Historia aquí a acabado una de las m-mejores cosas que me ha pasado es estar junto a ustedes-Un sollozo escapo de sus labios mientras las lágrimas manchaban sus mejillas sucias de tierra-Ustedes son mi familia junto a Kakashi-sensei y Tsunade-Shishou díganles que Lo siento y que no se culpen por mi muerte."

"Ustedes tampoco lo h-hagan me i-iré Feliz sabiendo que esta g-guerra ha terminado; c-cuídense mucho no se vallan a morir estúpidamente sobre todo tu Naruto! perdónenme por no poder estar ahí para verlos cumplir sus s-sueños... - Sentía su cuerpo siendo absorbido rápidamente, su visión era nublada; en la distancia podía oír los gritos de Naruto y llamadas desesperadas de Sasuke en medio de todo el caos de la batalla.

Con una última gran sonrisa que transmitía todos sus sentimientos hacia ellos sintió su cuerpo desparecer por completo.


	2. Capitulo 1: Encuentro

Naruto Y One Piece no me pertenecen

-_Espero que lo disfruten!-_

* * *

Capítulo 1: Encuentro.

Era un día normal en el Going Merry, cada uno de sus tripulantes estaba alrededor del barco disfrutando de la tranquilidad de su día sin incidentes hasta ahora en su camino hacia su nuevo destino Loguetown.

Su navegante peli naranja de nombre Nami estaba recostada en su silla para tomar el sol leyendo el periódico tranquilamente bajo una sombrilla a su lado, cerca de ella se encontraba un chico con un sombrero de paja sentado en el mascaron de proa con la imagen de una oveja.

No muy lejos se encontraban los otros tripulantes de su pequeña tripulación, Zoro se encontraba en el otro extremo de la cubierta tomando una siesta mientras que Usopp y Sanji se encontraban en el nido del cuervo y la cocina respectivamente.

Nami dejo el periódico en su silla mientras se ponía de pie lentamente estirando sus extremidades y verificaba que seguían sin ningún problema su curso hacia la ciudad del Principio y el Fin.

Con una sonrisa miro hacia delante siendo recibida por el vasto color azul del océano y del cielo con unas cuantas nubes blancas, En la distancia pudo ver un par de rocas.

No era para nada inusual encontrar rocas en el medio del mar a veces, un ejemplo de ello es cuando se encontraron a Johnny y Yosaku en una, lo que le llamo la atención sin embargo fue el destello de rojo alrededor de una de ellas; entrecerrando los ojos un poco, trato de tener una mejor mirada pero con el resplandor del sol en su cara pero fue inútil.

"Usopp!"-Nami llamo al chico de nariz larga que se encontraba arriba.

"Mmm? Que pasa Nami?"

"Puedes ver esas rocas de allá?, una de ellas tiene un algo de rojo alrededor."

"¿Ah? Si, las veo. Espera un momento creo que tengo un telescopio por aquí."-Contesto rebuscando en su bolsa de herramientas para dicho instrumento-"Listo!, vamos a ver…"-dijo ajustando el telescopio en uno de sus ojos mientras apuntaba a la dirección de las rocas.

No lograba distinguir mucho además de las manchas rojas que Nami decía, ajustando un poco más el telescopio se inclinó hacia adelante.

"Pues no puedo ver mucho Nami, pero…-su voz se desvaneció rápidamente al distinguir el contorno de una figura cuanto más se acercaban a la roca, podía ver que en el centro de una mancha roja que parecía estar creciendo más, era la figura de una persona.

Le tomo un segundo para procesar lo que la imagen significaba y su cara se puso poco a poco pálida en la realización.

"Pero..?"-Bajo lentamente la mirada hacia Nami que lo miraba expectante y tomo rápidamente nota de la falta de color en su cara.

"U-una P-persona"-La voz le temblaba un poco.

"Una persona? Y que hace una persona allí Usopp?"-Nami pregunto atrayendo la atención de los dos hombres detrás de ella.

"Uh? De qué hablan Nami?"-Luffy el chico con el sombrero de Paja se bajó de su asiento favorito y fue hacia su navegante de pelo naranja, Zoro siguiendo detrás de el en silencio.

"Eh?, Bueno Usopp dice que en las rocas que están allá hay una persona."-Explico Nami.

"Una persona?"-Respondieron los dos inclinando la cabeza con curiosidad.

"O-Oi!, Hay que ir allí rápido!"-La llamada del francotirador devolvió la atención hacia él, se había puesto pálido rápidamente; se dieron cuenta mientras bajaba por las cuerdas.

"¿Qué pasa Usopp? que viste? Es algo malo?"

"C-Creo que la persona en ese lugar se encuentra herida!, las manchas rojas que viste pueden ser sangre."

"Sangre?, estas seguro Usopp?"-Zoro pregunto.

"Si!, Vi la forma de un humano, pero no se movía se encontraba completamente quieto y mientras más de cerca veía se podía notar una mancha roja formándose a su alrededor."

"Bueno. Usopp dirige el barco a las rocas, tal vez podamos ayudar, te parece bien Luffy?."-Pregunto Nami.

"Un!"- Luffy asintió con la cabeza.

Ussop entro en la cocina llamando la atención de Sanji que se preparaba para hacer el almuerzo y dirigió con el timón el barco hacia las rocas según las direcciones de Nami que venían del otro lado del barco.

"Mm? Que pasa? por que cambiamos de curso?"- Sanji pregunto.

"Lo que pasa es que hay unas rocas cerca de nosotros que creemos hay una persona que puede estar herida y Nami quiere ver si podemos ayudar."

"¡Ah~ Nami-san~ es tan bondadosa"-Su ojo se convirtió en un corazón, Un momento después volvió a la normalidad-"Pero pudiste ver cómo era?"

"No, no pude reconocer si era hombre o mujer al parecer lleva ropas oscuras y la sombra de la roca no dejaba ver su rostro."- Usopp respondió.

"Bueno, lo averiguaremos pronto."- Comento encendiendo un cigarrillo y saliendo a la cubierta junto a Usopp.

Ya a unos cuantos metros se podían ver con mayor claridad las rocas, los dos hombres que salieron de la cocina se reunieron con los demás en la cubierta.

Cuando pudieron ver bien a la persona en la roca se quedaron en shock.

Una chica se encontraba inconsciente, con la mitad de su cuerpo recostado en la piedra, su rostro se enmarcaba con el pelo rosado un poco debajo de los hombros manchado con sangre y suciedad, un rostro en forma de corazón con una nariz recta, labios bien proporcionados, sus ojos que se encontraban cerrados tenían un buen volumen de pestañas; a pesar de la suciedad en su rostro se podía ver que era muy atractiva.

Se encontraba vestida con pantalones regulares oscuros, alrededor de su muslo derecho se podían ver unas vendas que mantenían una pequeña bolsa amarrada a su pierna, llevaba una camisa azul oscuro de manga larga y arriba de esto lo que suponían era un chaleco verde.

Lo que los dejo sin habla fue que a su alrededor había una gran cantidad de sangre que salía de su costado manchando así su ropa.

Salieron de su shock al escuchar el sonido de un gemido proveniente del cuerpo a una poca distancia, al ver que todavía respiraba Nami entro en acción y se apresuró a saltar y tomarle el pulso, era lento pero fuerte, tenían oportunidad de ayudarla.

"¡Zoro, ven y ayúdame a llevarla a mi habitación!"- Zoro salto a su lado y con cuidado recogió el cuerpo inconsciente en brazos y se volvió hacia el barco, Nami siguiendo detrás de el.

"¡Usopp ,Sanji-kun, Necesito recipientes con agua y toallas, por favor! – Pidió mientras entraba en su habitación viendo como Zoro ubico a la chica en su cama.

"Ne? Nami y que hago yo?" – Nami miro a su capitán de pie en la puerta junto a Zoro.

"Tráeme mi botiquín Luffy" – Dicho capitán se apresuró a cumplir con la petición.

Mientras Luffy llegaba con el botiquín Sanji y Usopp habían traído lo pedido y lo establecieron en una mesa cerca de la cama.

Nami levanto la vista hacia ellos y entrecerró los ojos exasperada-"Porque siguen aquí?, tengo que quitarle la ropa para poder revisar la herida!"- Avanzo hacia todos ellos que se encontraban al lado de la puerta y los empujo a todos fuera de la habitación.

"Ay! Qué demonios?! Nami!"- Se escucharon los reclamos de Zoro y Usopp.

Un portazo fue su respuesta.

* * *

Una hora después de que Nami se había encerrado junto a la chica de pelo rosa oyeron la puerta abrirse.

Nami que había entrado en la cocina se sentó en una silla perdida en sus pensamientos, casi al instante un plato de comida humeante fue puesto delante de ella por el cocinero rubio.

"Arigatou Sanji-kun"

Los demás la miraban con curiosidad mientras comían.

"¿Y?"

"Eh?"- Fue su respuesta.

"¿Cómo está la chica Nami?"- Usopp la miro esperando su respuesta.

"Oh! Ella está bien se encuentra durmiendo ahora, logre detener el sangrado y cerrar su herida era muy profunda y me costó más trabajo y ya que perdió mucha Sangre probablemente no despierte por ahora. Pero..."- Les respondió; cuando dejo de hablar, una mirada pensativa y un poco preocupada quedo en su rostro.

Los demás se miraron y volvieron la mirada hacia ella de nuevo.

"¿Pero…? – Ella los miro confundida.

"Hay algo que no nos estas diciendo Nami"- Zoro afirmo.

Nami les dio una mirada abatida que preocupo a los demás.

"Está en peor estado de lo que pensaba, su cuerpo está más delgado de lo normal no ha comido muy bien, después de que la limpie un poco me di cuenta de bolsas bajo los ojos, al parecer tampoco ha dormido mucho – Se pasó una mano por su cabello corto - pero además de eso su cuerpo tiene muchos hematomas en él."

"Lo que más me preocupa es su espalda; la mayoría de ella es de un color morado, le aplique un ungüento para bajar la hinchazón pero es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora sin volver a abrir la herida en su costado."

La habitación quedo en total silencio después de su explicación, incluso Luffy había dejado de comer para escuchar lo que dijo.

"Me pregunto quién podría hacerle algo así?"-Usopp rompió el silencio.

"No lo sabremos hasta que despierte, puede haber una posibilidad de que viva en una isla cercana y halla naufragado mal herida hasta las rocas."- Sanji comento con rabia apenas contenida pensando en el bastardo que podría haberle hecho tal daño a una mujer, mientras exhalaba una bocanada de humo.

"Puede ser…" –Nami murmuro pensativa, pero volvió a la realidad al ver por la posición del sol que ya había pasado una hora desde que salió de su habitación.

"Sera mejor que vea si seguimos en curso después volveré de nuevo a revisar cómo va y cambiar las vendas"- Nami se levantó y fue a la entrada para salir de la cocina mientras hablaba.

Después de su salida los demás quedaron en silencio solo interrumpidos por el ruido de su capitán al devorar la comida.

"¿Que planeas hacer cuando despierte Luffy?, Por lo que sabemos ella bien podría ser un infante de la marina, además recientemente te dieron una recompensa también podría ser un cazador de recompensas"- Zoro miro a su capitán esperando su respuesta.

"Huh?, Bueno no creo que sea mala persona!"- Exclamo con una gran sonrisa mientras cogía un pedazo de carne.

Zoro suspiro en el exceso de confianza de su capitán a un desconocido que acaban de salvar.

* * *

Cuando Nami salió de la cocina cumplió sus palabras y verifico la dirección del barco, el clima en ese momento no les daría ningún problema.

Volvió a su habitación y por ahora enfermería en el momento, se acercó a la cama donde la chica de pelo rosado se encontraba.

Ubico sus dedos en el cuello para revisar sus signos vitales, era fuerte pero un poco más lento de lo normal, su respiración no era profunda como cuando uno duerme, supuso que era instintivo para evitar el dolor en el costado.

Se trasladó al otro lado de la habitación para buscar el ungüento y vendajes nuevos, luego volvió a su lado y con cuidado volteo su cuerpo sobre su espalda lo más suavemente que pudo; quito los vendajes fácilmente y los retiro.

Su espalda con grandes hematomas quedo a la vista, desviando la mirada hacia el ungüento, aplico con dedos agiles la crema color verde en la espalda y volvió a vendarla una vez terminado la ubico en su posición inicial y cubrió su cuerpo con la manta.

Era todo lo que podía hacer por ella.

* * *

Nami se encontraba en su escritorio trabajando en sus mapas, cuando el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta llamo su atención.

"Adelante…"- Respondio.

Una cabeza rubia se asomó por la puerta.

"Nami-swan~ la cena esta lista~"- Sanji llamo desde la puerta con corazones a su alrededor, por un momento echo una rápida mirada a la cama-_Sigue inconsciente-_pensó mientras trasladaba su mirada de nuevo a la belleza de cabello naranja.

"Enseguida voy Sanji-kun"- Se levantó de su escritorio lanzando una rápida mirada hacia el cuerpo en su cama sin notar algún cambio.

La cena fue más normal que el almuerzo, intentando salvar su comida de las manos escurridizas de su capitán quien tiene por estomago un agujero negro junto con las peleas ahora más ocasionales de Zoro y Sanji, si fue normal a los estándares de la pequeña tripulación.

En la noche Usopp quien le había tocado el turno de vigilar ese día subió al nido del cuervo con una manta para el frio de la noche, los demás volvieron a sus habitaciones para descansar hasta el día siguiente.

Nami entro en su habitación y se dirigió a la cama pasar por otra respiración de la chica tomo unas cuantas mantas del armario y se instaló en el mueble en la esquina del cuarto, apagando las luces entrando en un profundo sueño.

* * *

La mañana del día siguiente pasó como cualquier otra, Zoro en su entrenamiento matutino cerca de las escaleras hacia la cubierta, Luffy y Usopp corriendo alrededor por un juego y Sanji terminando de preparar el desayuno.

"Nami-san~ el desayuno del amor~ está listo"

"Mmm… "- Respondió.

"Ohh! Comidaaaa! – Luffy fue corriendo a la entrada de la cocina con baba saliendo de su boca seguido de Usopp y Zoro detrás de él en un paso más calmado.

Luffy reboto por una patada que Sanji le propino-"Vallan a limpiarse antes de comer cabezas de mierda!"

Sin inmutarse por el golpe gracias a su cuerpo de goma, Luffy se levantó con mala cara y fue a cumplir con el requisito.

Después del desayuno volvieron a sus actividades del día.

Nami tenía la mano en el mango de la puerta abierta en shock a la imagen delante de ella, la chica que habían rescatado solo en el día de ayer y muy mal herida en su cama se estaba incorporando lentamente por si solo con brazos temblorosos y una mirada desenfocada en sus ojos.

Saliendo de su shock se apresuró hacia ella con la intención de lograr que volviera a recostarse.

"E-espera no debes levantarte tan rápido!"

Cuando llego a solo un paso de distancia de la chica, coloco su mano en su hombro, en un instante la mano de la chica salio disparada agarrando su muñeca torciéndola en un apretón que dejaría marca de dedos en ella junto con su muñeca antes de que pudiera reaccionar sintió su cuerpo caer rápidamente al suelo, en cuanto se estrelló un grito escapo de sus labios mientras sentía un cuerpo caliente encima de ella, torciendo su brazo en su espalda dejándola indefensa.

Nami volteo su cabeza asustada por las acciones tomadas, sus ojos se encontraron con unos grandes y afilados ojos verdes muy bonitos pero con una mirada endurecida que envió un escalofrió por su cuerpo.

En la distancia pudo distinguir las pisadas rápidas de sus compañeros hacia la habitación, pero en lo único que pudo centrarse fue en los ojos verdes de la chica y en las palabras que salió de sus labios resecos con voz ronca pero fría.

"¿Quién eres?"


	3. Capitulo 2: Despertar

Naruto y One Piece no me pertenecen.

_-Hola! Espero que disfruten este Capitulo!-_

_Por cierto agradezco por sus comentarios a :_

_Aoi Black ,__Hellgirl12 y Aome-Hime_

_y a todos los demás por leer, seguir o marcar con favoritos mi historia, me complase mucho que les guste Gracias de nuevo-._

* * *

Capítulo 3: Despertar

En la habitación de mujeres del pequeño barco unos ojos verdes se abrieron lentamente, con cansancio Sakura parpadeo un par de veces para aclarar su vista.

Lo primero que se dio cuenta fue la suavidad de la cama debajo de ella junto con el olor de las naranjas y un techo de madera.

Lo segundo fue las punzadas de dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo y las vendas que lo cubrían debajo de la manta, confundida intento incorporarse pero no pudo, sus reservas de Chakra se encontraban muy bajas y sus músculos temblaban con el esfuerzo de levantar su propio peso

_¿Qué había pasado?_

Fue en los momentos que trato de incorporarse por segunda vez cuando sintió un dolor sordo en el costado y la espalda dejándola sin aliento y volviendo a quedar acostada mechones de color rosa caían en su rostro.

Entonces recordó.

_Todo._

Destellos de todo lo que sucedió pasó ante sus ojos.

La última batalla, las muertes, los gritos, la destrucción a su alrededor, sus amigos, Naruto y Sasuke heridos, ella corriendo hacia ellos, Madara hiriéndola; sus palabras y su mano brillante, un dolor en su espalda, Naruto y Sasuke a su lado pidiéndole que se quedara, su despedida y luego todo se volvió negro.

Un tiempo después escucho voces en la distancia que no podía distinguir junto con el sonido de lo que parecía olas chocar contra la madera, pero no podía moverse ni abrir los ojos, cuando lo intento un gemido de dolor había salido de sus labios en su intento.

Segundos después había escuchado una voz; esta vez femenina y mucho más cerca que las anteriores pero no podía comprender lo que decía, se encontraba muy cansada y lo único que quería era dormir, lo último que sintió fueron unos brazos fuertes y musculosos que la recogían con cuidado.

Las lágrimas no derramadas se acumulaban en sus ojos, los apretó con fuerza negándose a llorar.

No podía permitirse ser débil ahora.

A pesar de que lo único que quería era hacerse una bola y llorar a moco tendido hasta quedar inconsciente pero no podía.

No cuando se encontraba en un lugar desconocido, si las palabras de Madara fueran ciertas, un mundo también y ya no podría volver a su hogar con sus amigos y su equipo, el solo pensamiento enviaba un escalofrió por su cuerpo.

Pero ella lo intenta_-"Estas son las consecuencias de la decisión que t-tome para ayudar a acabar con esta terrible g-guerra"- _sus palabras resonaron en su cabeza.

Consecuencia.

Esto era lo que tenía que pagar? No poder volver a sus seres queridos nunca?- "_Ya no tengo tiempo, mi Historia aquí a acabado"-_ Otra vez.

"_¡Tu existencia será eliminada de este mundo!"- _La voz de Madara le recordó.

_Eliminada._

Se sintió como un balde de agua fría, ella fue_ eliminada _de su mundo.

Ella estaba muerta para todos.

Incluso Naruto y Sasuke.

Y no podía hacer nada para revertirlo.

Con ese pensamiento a pesar del sentimiento de vacío que la llenaba lentamente y el saber de qué ahora estaba por su cuenta.

_Sola. _

Lentamente con brazos temblorosos lo intento de nuevo, a pesar del dolor en su cuerpo logro incorporarse, decidida a averiguar en donde estaba y que haría con su vida de ahora en adelante.

Poco a poco con la mirada centrada en frente de ella se levantaba

Perdida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta del sonido de la puerta abriéndose ni la voz de la persona que entro jadeando en sorpresa cuando la vio y acercándose rápidamente a ella pero de lo que si se dio cuenta fue de la mano que fue colocada en su hombro.

Antes de que pudiera registrar lo que hacía Sakura actuó por instinto, uno que solo se consigue con la guerra, su mirada se endureció en un instante y tomo la mano desconocida la torció y en menos de un segundo se encontraba sobre la espalda del desconocido que resultó ser una chica con el pelo naranja claro.

Sakura examino a la chica que dejo escapar un grito cuando su cuerpo toco el suelo, ubicando el brazo torcido en su espalda, sus ojos se encontraron, Sakura trago saliva imperceptiblemente en su garganta reseca.

"¿Quién eres?"

Su voz había salido ronca y fría se dio cuenta cuando sintió a la chica tratando de reprimir un estremecimiento.

Junto a la adrenalina que fue producida en el momento de su reacción, sus sentidos se despertaron y pudo escuchar con claridad como un puñado de personas se aproximaban rápidamente lo más probable compañeros de la chica, sin soltar su agarre sobre ella miro a su alrededor por un arma para defenderse si fuera necesario, no estaba en condiciones de entrar en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo y su Chakra seguía agotado.

No había nada útil a su alrededor, deslizo su mirada hacia abajo para ver que solo se encontraba en unos pantalones de chándal oscuros mientras que todo su torso se encontraba vendado; miro hacia arriba cuando sintió las presencias de cuatro personas.

Allí frente a la puerta se encontraban cuatro hombres boquiabiertos ante la escena de la cual era responsable, dos de ellos parecían ser de su edad mientras que los otros dos no mucho menor a dos o tres años.

Sakura estudio sus características con los ojos entrecerrados.

En los que fijo su mirada primero era un chico delgado con pantalones cortos azules, chaleco rojo y un sombrero de paja en su cabeza tenia cabello y ojos negros lo más destacable en su rostro era la cicatriz debajo de su ojo izquierdo.

A su lado era uno de los dos que parecían de su edad tenía el cabello verde y ojos de color negro, era más alto que el chico con el sombrero de paja era esbelto pero musculoso, vestía con una camisa blanca con tres pequeños botones, todos desabrochados, pantalones reculares oscuros con botas negras, en su cintura tenía un haramaki verde que se encontraba sosteniendo una katana de funda blanca, tenía la mano derecha sobre la empuñadora con la intención de sacarla si fuera necesario; en su antebrazo izquierdo tenía un pañuelo negro anudado.

A unos cuantos pasos detrás de él era un chico de piel bronceada ojos grandes negros una larga nariz y labios gruesos, vestía con un overol de color marrón con un pañuelo en la cabeza a cuadro junto unas gafas y una bolsa de color amarillo, botas de color amarillo verdoso.

El ultimo era el otro de su edad era alto de complexión delgada rubio con el cabello manteniendo el lado izquierdo de su cara oculta tenía la ceja rizada y vestía con un traje negro y botas negras.

Sakura devolvió su atención a la chica debajo de ella manteniendo un ojo en los demás volvió a preguntarle, esta vez un poco menos frió.

"No has respondido a mi pregunta chica ¿Quién eres?"- Hablo ignorando por completo los ojos puestos en ella.

"M-mi nombre es N-Nami"- Respondió.

"¿Dónde estoy?"- Aflojo un poco su agarre pero sin salir de ella completamente, un movimiento en falso y fácilmente rompería su frágil muñeca.

"E-Estas en nuestro barco ayer te encontramos malherida en unas rocas"- Sakura busco cualquier atisbo de engaño; no encontrando ninguno relajo su postura, así que ellos la habían ayudado.

Soltando su agarre sobre la chica- Nami era su nombre- se puso de pie lentamente las piernas le temblaron un poco pero pudo mantenerse de pie por pura voluntad no mostraría debilidad ahora en terreno desconocido.

Nami se puso de pie también acariciando su muñeca maltratada y mirando con un poco de cautela y preocupación en su dirección.

"Te pido disculpas por haberte atacado, no era mi intención dañar a la persona que me ayudo"-dijo con todavía ronca pero más suave.

Nami la miro viendo que en realidad no tenía intención de hacerle daño la despidió con la mano buena.

"No te preocupes por eso, ya paso"- Respondió.

Las otras personas presentes en la habitación se adelantaron después de ver que no había ningún peligro ahora posicionándose cerca de su compañera.

Nami dándose cuenta que no estaban solas ahora, se dirigió a ellos.

"¿Que están haciendo todos aquí?"- Usopp le respondió.

"Bueno te oímos gritar así que pensamos que algo malo paso y aquí estamos…"

"Mmm.. bueno"-Miro a Sakura de nuevo con curiosidad- "Si no te importa que te pregunte pero cuál es tu nombre?"

"Eh? Oh! Si lo siento no me he presentado mi nombre es Sakura, Haruno Sakura"-Respondió con una pequeña inclinación de la cabeza no podía hacer mucho más sin que le doliera.

Con una sonrisa Nami asintió con la cabeza a sus compañeros señalando al de pelo verde primero -"Él tipo de pelo verde es Zoro, Roronoa Zoro "-Dicho hombre asintió con la cabeza en forma de saludo que Sakura devolvió.

"Él de nariz larga es Usopp"-La saludo con una sonrisa y una onda de la mano, Sakura le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"El rubio es Sanji"-Dicho personaje la miraba con corazones a su alrededor y uno en su único ojo visible, al parecer tenía pensado decir o hacer algo por que ya se encontraba en una rodilla y extendiendo su mano hacia ella pero Nami lo interrumpió.

"Y él es Lu-"

Por último el chico con el sombrero de paja dio un paso adelante interrumpiendo a Nami con una gran sonrisa.

"Mi nombre es Monkey D. Luffy, el hombre que se convertirá en el próximo Rey de los Piratas!-Exclamo con mucha energía, Sakura se sorprendió un poco, él le recordaba un poco a Naruto con esa gran sonrisa y diciendo que se convertiría en el Hokage.

Su corazón se apretó en el pensamiento de Naruto, pero lo mantuvo en el fondo de su mente para después, ahora necesitaba estar centrada en la situación, así sus labios se levantaron con diversión un poco Rey de los Piratas eh?...

Una mirada confusa se estableció en su cara cuando el pensamiento se digirió por completo.

"¿Rey de los piratas?"- Pregunto.

"Si!"

Los demás notaron su confusión.

Usopp le pregunto- "No sabes quién era el Rey de los Piratas?"- pregunto incredulidad en sus palabras.

Esto llamo la atención de Luffy también.

Sakura vacilante le respondió con honestidad- "No, no lose"

"¡¿QUE?!, COMO PUEDES NO SABER!, ACASO ERES ESTUPIDO?!"-El grito de Luffy la tomo desprevenida.

"¡TU NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIR ESO!"-Los demás contrarrestaron con dientes de tiburón, Nami le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza y Sanji lo pateo-"Además cabeza de mierda como te atreves a hablarle así a una señorita!"

"Tiene razón Luffy discúlpate!"- Un Luffy golpeado la miro.

"Lo siento"-Sin sentirlo en realidad.

Una gota de sudor bajo por su nuca.

"No te preocupes"-Le sonrió.

"Oi! En realidad no sabes nada?" – Zoro se dirigió a ella volviendo al tema.

Ella negó con la cabeza lentamente, Ellos compartieron una mirada.

"Los marinos?"

Otra negación.

"El gobierno mundial?"

Negativo.

"El Grand line?"

Negativo.

"Y que pasa con los Cuatro Azules?"

Negativo.

Todos soltaron un suspiro, esta sí que era una muy extraña situación Sakura no tenía ningún conocimiento de lo que para ellos era lo más común, intercambiaron una mirada preocupada.

"Ne? Nami-san?"

"Si?"

Soltando un suspiro Sakura los miro tratando de averiguar cómo sería la manera más fácil de explicarles su situación.

"Bueno antes que nada me gustaría agradecerles lo que hicieron por mí y pido disculpas por los problemas que he causado"-Les dio una pequeña reverencia.

"Sé que probablemente tienen preguntas de porque me encontraron en ese estado y por qué no tengo el conocimiento que ustedes y la mayoría de las personas de su mundo saben-"

"¿Qué quieres decir con nuestro mundo?"- Zoro quien la había interrumpido, se adelantó y le pregunto con una mirada perspicaz.

"Lo que quise decir es qu-"

No tuvo la oportunidad de continuar ya que en un instante sus piernas temblaban y cedieron bajo su peso mientras caía su visión nado un poco, en el fondo de su mente se registraron las exclamaciones sorprendidas y preocupadas, antes de sentir que su caída fue detenida por unos brazos sosteniendo sus hombros.

Cuando alzo la mirada la cabeza le daba vueltas tardo un tiempo, pero logro enfocar a la persona que la sostenía, fue Zoro quien cuando se había adelantado hace unos momentos noto el instante en el que la mujer de pelo rosa caería y rápidamente la tomo de los hombros evitando que su cara se estrellara contra el piso.

"Te encuentras bien?"-Pidió cuando su mirada se encontró con la suya.

"Si… Gracias…"- Le dijo cuándo le ayudo a incorporarse mejor.

El solo asintió silenciosamente a su agradecimiento, se volteo cuando suspiros colectivos de alivio sonaron en la habitación.

"Menos mal que la atrapaste en el momento Zoro"- Usopp hablo.

"Si, de todas maneras la explicación tendrá que dar lugar a la hora del almuerzo, has perdido mucha sangre y tu cuerpo necesita descansar más, así que será mejor que duermas un poco hasta que la comida este lista, no es así Sanji-kun?"- Nami dijo cuándo le ayudo a recostarse en la cama.

"Por supuesto Nami-san~ será como tú lo ordenes, Mellorine~"- Sakura noto que su ojo se convirtió en corazón de nuevo y que de la cintura para abajo sus piernas parecían como fideos.

"Cuando esté lista vendré por ti, pero mientras que esperamos acuéstate a dormir, necesitaras energías, presiento que la explicación que nos darás será algo complicada."

Sakura solo pudo asentir a su petición, ella tenía razón; su cuerpo estaba en muy mal estado ahora y lo que planeaba decirles no sería fácil para ella.

Nami satisfecha de que no se opuso, junto sus manos en un aplauso y procedió a sacar a todos de la habitación para darle tranquilidad, los sonidos de protestas a sus empujones fueron silenciados cuando la puerta se cerró.

Sakura quedo sola en la habitación, mirando al techo la verdad es que preferiría no estar sola así evitaría que sus pensamientos se vagaran a acontecimientos que no quería recordar, al menos no ahora; ya tenía el hecho de tener que contárselo a Luffy y los demás para que entendieran su situación y le ayudaran a comprender este mundo desconocido.

Después de eso… bueno si fuera sincera consigo misma no sabría qué pasaría con ella.

Dándole la espalda a la puerta con un suspiro se dispuso a dormir, con un último pensamiento rondando por su cabeza cerro los ojos.

Ahora solo tendría que esperar y ver.


	4. Capitulo 3: Almuerzo y Explicación

_-Buenas! perdón por la tardanza pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo espero que les guste !-_

_Por cierto en estos días me iré de viaje así que no podre actualizar hasta la próxima semana pero voy a intentar todo lo posible para que el próximo capitulo salga antes de que me valla!_

_Gracias por leer !_

Naruto y One Piece no me pertenecen.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Almuerzo y Explicación Parte 1.

Después de dejar la habitación todos se dirigieron a la cocina para entretenerse mientras Sanji comenzaba a preparar el almuerzo, no se habían dado cuenta que ya se acercaba el medio día.

Se sentaron en la mesa mientras Sanji comenzaba la preparación de alimentos, Nami quien había aprovechado el momento cuando salió de la habitación verifico el curso y cuanto tardarían aproximadamente en llegar a Loguetown.

"Vamos bien en el camino hacia Loguetown probablemente llegaremos dentro de dos días a más tardar dos y medio si tenemos el clima a nuestro favor"-Les informo.

"¡Wohoo!, no puedo esperar para llegar y ver donde nació y murió el Rey de los Piratas!"- Su capitán emocionado exclamo con una gran sonrisa.

"SI!, y de ahí iremos directo a el Grand line!" – Usopp lo acompaño en su emoción.

"Si, si ya entendimos que están emocionados"-Nami les dijo con exasperación pero no pudo ocultar la sonrisa en su rostro.

Zoro y Sanji también se encontraban sonriendo secretamente en anticipación por lo que esperaría por ellos en el "_Cementerio de Piratas"_.

Sin embargo después de unos momentos todo volvió a la normalidad, fue Nami quien rompió el silencio excepto por las ollas utilizadas por Sanji.

"Creen que lo que dijo puede ser verdad?"- Pregunto con una mirada incierta en sus ojos, no sabía si debía creer o no en lo que alcanzo a escuchar de Sakura.

Todos la miraron expectante, ella suspiro ante lo olvidadizos que podían llegar a ser con tanta rapidez.

"Que ella es de otro mundo"- Aclaro, reconocimiento cruzo en los ojos de los demás sabiendo a lo que quería llegar.

"Eso ciertamente, no lo podemos saber hasta que llegue el momento en que ella nos explique Nami-san"- Fue Sanji quien contesto.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Sanji; Nami tendremos que esperar para cuando tenga la energía suficiente para lo que parece ser una larga conversación"- Usopp declaro.

No se volvió a hablar del tema, después de eso todos se encontraban perdidos en sus pensamientos incluso Luffy.

Él sabía que Sakura era una buena persona a pesar de que en un principio ataco a Nami, su disculpa fue sincera y Nami la perdono, así que no era una mala persona, el solo lo sabía, sus instintos le decían, sin embargo también sentía que ella estaba muy triste lo podía ver en sus ojos.

Tal vez la comida de Sanji la haría feliz? O un pedazo de carne?, después de todo la comida de Sanji era deliciosa.

Se preguntó que estaría preparando Sanji ahora, Tal vez un poco de carne?...

_Carne…_

Mientras que los pensamientos de su capitán vagaron hacia la comida, Zoro estaba pensando en esa extraña mujer que se encontraron, por ahora lo que habían descubierto sobre ella es que sus reacciones eran rápidas, al parecer un luchador de corta distancia, a pesar de estar más delgada de lo normal él pudo notar los músculos definidos en sus brazos, estaba seguro que entrenaba diariamente.

Al parecer tenía mucha experiencia al luchar, sin embargo lo que lo tenía intrigado eran sus ojos, eran afilados como un gato, estaban pendiente de cualquier movimiento, también tenía buenos instintos si la reacción que tuvo con Nami cuando se le acerco por detrás es una prueba de ello.

Pero sus ojos estaban opacados como si hubiera visto muchas más cosas de lo que debería.

El había visto esos ojos en muy pocas personas pero todas eran por lo menos una década más viejo que él.

Sacudió la cabeza para dejar los pensamientos a un lado y se acomodó más en donde estaba sentado para tomar una siesta mientras esperaba.

* * *

Sakura se despertó con el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta para después abrirla, frotando sus ojos levanto la sabana que cubría su cuerpo y incorporándose en una posición sentada, miro hacia la puerta para ver a Nami de pie con una sonrisa.

"¿Dormiste bien?"- Le pregunto mientras se acercaba a la cama, Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa con una más pequeña.

"Si, gracias por ayudarme"- Mientras la ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio para no caer.

"No te preocupes por eso, no es nada"- Dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Sakura solo asintió en silencio.

"Por cierto ya que el almuerzo está listo, te gustaría una camisa? Debe ser un poco incómodo caminar solo en pantalones y vendas."

"Oh! Bueno, si no te molesta…"-

"Para nada!, no es ninguna molestia"- Cometo mientras abría el armario para sacar una camisa parecida a la suya solo de un azul claro.

"Gracias…" – Le agradeció mientras le ayudaba a ponérsela.

"No es nada, ahora vamos los otros deben estar esperando"- Decía mientras la guiaba hasta las escaleras.

Cuando se dirigía a las escaleras junto con Nami recordó que tenía algo que preguntarle, su parada repentina tomo a Nami por sorpresa.

"Huh? Que pasa? Es algo malo?"-Pregunto mientras la miraba de arriba abajo para saber lo que estaba mal.

"Eh?, No es nada Nami-san, es solo que me preguntaba si mis pertenencias se encontraban conmigo cuando me encontraron?_"_ – Pregunto dando la vuelta para mirarla.

Nami parpadeo dos veces antes de que haga _clic._

Golpeando el puño en su otra mano hablo en tono de realización.

"Te refieres a las bolsas y los rollos que estaban atadas a tu muslo y cadera?"

Sakura asintió, observo a Nami vagar por la habitación hasta un rincón cerca de la cama donde se inclinó.

Cuando regreso traía los objetos nombrados anteriormente, Sakura soltó un suspiro de alivio para sus adentros al ver que todo estaba completo y nada se había perdido en el medio del océano.

"Gracias por guardarlos Nami-san"- Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Nami la miro y pudo ver claramente el alivio en sus ojos, al parecer era importante para ella, quería preguntar pero se lo guardo era mejor esperar a que ella le diría en después de comer.

Con una sonrisa Nami la despidió con un movimiento de cabeza- "No es gran cosa, los guarde por si los necesitarías después, al parecer no me equivoque".

"Oh! Y por cierto llámame solo Nami, no hay necesidad de ser tan formal"

"Está bien entonces, llámame solo Sakura, Nami"- Se sonrieron mutuamente.

Nami dejo las cosas de Sakura en la cama para después ahora tendrían que ir a la cocina, subieron las escaleras para salir.

Esta sería la primera vez que Sakura obtendría una vista del lugar en donde se encontraba, Nami se adelantó para abrir la puerta, en cuanto la puerta se abrió Sakura fue obligada a cerrar los ojos por el resplandor del sol. Caminando lentamente hacia afuera, sus sentidos se inundaron con el calor en su piel, el olor de la sal llegando a su nariz y el sonido del barco contra las olas, abriendo los ojos parcialmente con una mano para tapar el sol de ellos tomo en su alrededor con avidez.

Se encontraba en una pequeña nave que en el frente tenía por diseño la imagen de una oveja y en la velas junto con unas banderas, era la imagen de una calavera con sombrero de paja.

_Entonces. En realidad si son piratas._

Echo un vistazo en la distancia solo para ver el azul del mar.

Tomando una respiración profunda para calmarse Sakura cerró los ojos. Estaba en lo cierto, sabía que ya no se encontraba en su mundo pero aun había ese pequeño rayo esperanza de que todo lo que había descubierto fuera mentira.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la expresión preocupada de su acompañante. Sonriendo suavemente; aunque se podía notar la tristeza y decepción en sus ojos, Sakura se adelantó para estar justo al lado de Nami.

"Vamos? No quiero hacerlos esperar más"

Nami asintió y la guio directo a la cocina, cuando entraron tres pares de ojos se clavaron en ellas.

El primero en reaccionar fue Luffy –"Yosh!, Sanji dame comida!..."

"Primero las damas idiota!, , por aquí Nami-swan, Sakura-chwan~-Las guio a sus asientos con corazones a su alrededor y haciendo un extraño baile.

Sakura se sentó quedando junto a Nami con Usopp y Zoro frente a ella, Luffy en la cabecera de la mesa al lado de Nami y el último asiento que era el lado opuesto de Luffy a su lado lo ocuparía Sanji.

Sanji se dirigió a la cocina y en menos de treinta segundos la mesa se encontraba llena de diversos platos de comida.

"OHH! Se ve delicioso!"- Los ojos hambrientos de Luffy tomaban en todos los platos preguntándose cual debería coger primero.

Sakura miro la comida sorprendida, hace mucho tiempo no veía comida tan bien preparada.

Con la guerra la comida de todos llevaba los nutrientes y vitaminas suficientes pero no se preocupaban mucho por la presentación.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando todos prepararon sus platos, ella rápidamente hizo lo mismo, cuando tomo el primer bocado y trago jadeo un poco llamando la atención de los otros.

"Que sucede Sakura-chan?"- Sakura miro a Sanji.

"¡Ah. No es nada, es solo que hace mucho tiempo no comía algo tan delicioso!."-Sonrió a Sanji al cual su ojo se convirtió en un corazón.

"Ahh! Me alegra tanto que le guste mi comida ~"- Comento.

"No es tan buena"- Vino de Zoro.

"Que has dicho Marimo?"- Sanji exigió con una vena en la frente.

"Lo que has oído o acaso eres sordo?"- Y así se enfrascaron en una pelea hasta que Nami los detuvo.

"Siempre son así?"- Pregunto a Usopp.

"Si… no te preocupes por eso es normal"

"AHAHA! Zoro y Sanji son tan divertidos!"- Luffy decía mientras comía un pedazo de carne con una gran sonrisa.

"Tú no te rias!"- Nami volteo la cara a Luffy con dientes de tiburón.

Este quedo en silencio pero con una sonrisa mientras seguía devorando todo a su alrededor, parece que es un estomago sin fondo pensó Sakura con una gota corriendo por la nuca.

El almuerzo a partir de ahí siguió con normalidad entre pequeñas riñas entre Sanji y Zoro y Luffy robando la comida de otros con Nami regañándolo por comer todo y Usopp protegiendo su comida, de vez en cuando Luffy intentaba robarle a ella pero Nami no lo permitía.

Cuando terminaron Sanji les sirvió tazas de té a cada uno para luego tomar su lugar en la mesa.

El ambiente era tranquilo mientras tomaban el té.

"Creo… creo que debería comenzar…"- Cuando tenía la atención de todos en la mesa tomo una respiración profunda, apretando el agarre en su taza de té alzo la mirada y se encontró con los ojos que la observaban.

"Verán como estaba diciendo cuando nos encontrábamos en la habitación yo no soy de su mundo, mi mundo es muy diferente al suyo, de donde vengo está conformado por un continente donde hay una gran cantidad de Países y Aldeas Shinobi"

"Shinobi?" – Nami pregunto.

"Quiere decir Ninjas"- Sakura respondió.

Usopp y Luffy la miraron con asombro- "Ninjas!, Eso es genial! Eres un Ninja?"-Preguntaron emocionados.

"Si, yo soy un ninja, pero como iba diciendo"-dijo antes de que pudieran hacer más preguntas- "Los Países son dirigidos por Señores Feudales, cada país tiene una Aldea Shinobi o Aldea Oculta que sirven como fuerza militar para el país en donde están ubicados; mantienen la economía del país gracias al dinero cobrado por las misiones que nos encargan, los ninjas son entrenados desde muy pequeños para ser activos en las misiones después de graduarse de la academia."

"Los ninjas utilizamos algo llamado Chakra que es la energía vital de todo ser vivo, el chakra se conforma por la mezcla de la energía física y espiritual obtenida con el entrenamiento, es esencial para crear los jutsus que son las técnicas que un ninja utiliza en la batalla, para utilizar un jutsu el ninja necesita moldear el chakra"- Ella levanto la mano izquierda a la vista y llevo su chakra a su mano, un resplandor azul la envolvió, todos los ojos quedaron con asombro en su mano.

Regresando el chakra a sus reservas bajo la mano- "Luego para realizarlo lo soltaría por medio de sellos manuales y así se realizaría el jutsu deseado"

Todos asintieron entendiendo lo que quería explicar, bueno casi todos Luffy aún estaba confundido.

"Yo nací y me crie en Konoha no Sato la aldea oculta entre las hojas. Konoha es la aldea ninja en el país del fuego y es una de las Cinco Grandes Naciones junto con Suna, Kumo, Kiri e Iwa que están ubicados en los países de Viento, Rayo, Agua y Tierra respectivamente cada una están dirigidas por sus Kages que son los ninjas reconocidos como los más fuertes de cada aldea.

"Cada aldea tiene su propia estructura general de la organización sin embargo el sistema de jerarquía para los ninjas es prácticamente el mismo. El rango superior es el Kage en el caso de Konoha es Hokage ellos controlan el pueblo y a los ninjas pertenecientes a estos junto con un consejo que consta principalmente de ninjas altamente clasificados o Ancianos que son Shinobi retirados, Las fuerzas Shinobi tiene rangos en el cual dependiendo en el que uno este demuestra su capacidad y habilidad en el mundo Shinobi."

Los rangos son: el rango Genin el cual es el rango más bajo normalmente se gradúa a los doce años que es cuando comienza su carrera ninja en ese rango te dan un protector de la cabeza con la insignia de tu pueblo que demuestra que eres un ninja oficial, luego te dividen en grupos de tres y te dejan bajo la tutela de un ninja de más alto rango para que te enseñe y mejore tus habilidades individuales y promueva el trabajo en equipo."

"El Chunin en su mayor parte además de la habilidad necesaria debe tener capacidad de liderazgo y responsabilidad, Chunin son normalmente líderes de escuadrones conformados por otros Chunin, a veces tiene misiones las cuales deben proteger a personas importantes de bandidos o ninjas renegados que son ninjas que han traicionado a su pueblo robando algún jutsu o violando alguna ley, también son capaces recopilar información importante para el pueblo."

"Los Jounin son ninjas de alto rango que son asignados a los Genin para enseñarles estos también tienen las mismas responsabilidades que los Chunin pero poseen más habilidad y los envían a misiones de alto rango como proteger a personas de la nobleza o eliminar las amenazas para el pueblo, Hay jounin especiales llamados Tokubetsu Jounin que poseen especialización en respectivas áreas como la infiltración, los interrogatorios, examinadores ect…"

"Por último es el "_Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai_**" :**_Escuadron Especial de Asesinato y Tacticas, _ANBU para abreviar es un grupo conformado por los ninjas de elite de cada aldea llevan mascaras referentes a algún animal para diferenciarse de los Shinobis normales y proteger su identidad, ya que están bajo la orden directa de su Kage no pueden ser detenidos por las fuerzas regulares de la policía de alguna aldea, Ellos protegen al pueblo de las amenazas y realizan misiones de alto riesgo en territorio enemigo. También son responsables de llevar a cabo asesinatos, seguimientos, vigilancias y recopilar información importante para la aldea todo esto se lleva a cabo para el éxito de la misión. Si un ANBU se encuentra al borde de la muerte por alguna batalla tiene la obligación de deshacerse de sus cuerpos para que la información no llegue a manos enemigas."

Sakura hizo una pausa para mirar a su alrededor Nami y Usopp se veían un poco pálidos mientras que los otros tres se encontraban serios escuchando atentamente a pesar la ligera conmoción en sus rostros al digerir toda la información dada.

"Ahora que ya les explique cómo funciona mi mundo en su mayoría, les contare como fue que llegue a su mundo"- Hablo mirándolos ellos asintieron en silencio instándola a continuar.

Con un suspiro cerro sus ojos preparándose mentalmente para revivir los acontecimientos que la llevo a esta situación.


	5. Capitulo 4: Explicación Parte 2

_-Hola, perdón! por haber tardado tanto!, tuve una semana muy ocupada! con exámenes y trabajos ya que se terminaba el primer periodo! pero ya se termino y aqui traigo el nuevo capitulo! _

_espero que les guste! y recuerden es desde el punto de vista de Sakura así que no puedo poner unas escenas en donde ella no apareció._

_Gracias por la espera!_

Naruto y One Piece no me pertenecen.

* * *

Capítulo 4: Explicación Parte 2

Abrió los ojos y clavo la mirada en el líquido que llenaba su taza, sus ojos verdes le devolvieron la mirada en el reflejo.

"En el tiempo en que yo ya había nacido la aldea sufrió un ataque, El Kyubii una bestia de nueve colas con apariencia de Zorro demoníaco fue liberado en medio de la aldea causando una destrucción masiva."

"Los ninjas se alzaron en la protección del pueblo mientras esperaban a que su Hokage llegara."

"Muchas personas tanto ninjas como civiles habían muerto esa noche, el Cuarto Hokage se enfrentó contra el Kyubii y lo llevo lejos de la aldea. Pero el Kyubii no podía ser eliminado; la única alternativa que tenía era sellarlo."

"Sacrificando su vida para proteger el pueblo utilizo un jutsu para sellar al Zorro dentro de un bebe recién nacido."

"Su nombre era Naruto, siendo un huérfano y por tener al Zorro dentro de él sufrió los prejuicios y el desprecio en su infancia por parte de la gente del pueblo."

"Después del ataque el tercer Hokage volvió de su retiro y se hizo cargo de la aldea."

"Haciendo frente a la pérdida de vidas la aldea fue recuperándose, sin embargo; no fue de conocimiento público, pero se levantaron sospechas con el ataque del Kyubii, los altos mandos, específicamente el consejo de ancianos sospechaban de un clan que tenían el poder para controlar al Kyubii. Ese clan era el clan Uchiha uno de los principales fundadores de la aldea junto con el Senju.

"Así el clan Uchiha fue vigilado y trasladado a un rincón en las afueras de la aldea. Debido a esto el clan comenzó a planear un golpe de estado contra el gobierno de la aldea para tomar el control."

Sakura hizo una pausa tomando un sorbo de su té y miro alrededor de la mesa, todos se encontraban en completo silencio.

Bajo el té y dejo que su mirada quedara atrapada en el líquido verde recordando el momento en que se enteró de la verdad sobre los Uchiha- "El hijo del jefe del clan Itachi Uchiha siendo un capitán ANBU a los trece años. Itachi fue el encargado de espiar a la aldea, pero en desacuerdo con su clan actuó como doble agente y le informo al Hokage sobre el golpe de estado."

"Durante un tiempo él le transmitía la información al Tercero y los altos mandos. Contra los deseos del Tercero, ya que veían que las negociaciones no les llevaban a ninguna parte. Los ancianos le ordenaron a Itachi acabar y exterminar a todo el clan Uchiha."

Sakura escucho jadeos sorprendidos a su alrededor y alzo la mirada para ver la reacción de todos, Nami y Usopp tenían expresiones horrorizadas, Luffy tenía los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa, Sanji junto con Zoro su único signo de sorpresa visible fue el ensanchamiento en sus ojos.

"Itachi cumplió con la misión y mato al clan entero durante la noche excepto una persona; su hermano menor Sasuke, esa noche Itachi incito a su hermano a odiarlo y a que obtuviera más poder para que un día se vengara de él, luego de eso dejo el pueblo como un traidor; catalogado a los ojos de todos como un criminal de rango S el rango más alto. Itachi se unió a Akatsuki una organización conformada por criminales, con el fin de mantener un ojo en ellos."

"Unos pocos años después la graduación en la academia se llevaba a cabo y seleccionaron a los equipos."

"Mis compañeros de equipo fueron Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha, nos colocaron bajo la tutela de un Jounin Hatake Kakashi; logramos pasar la prueba Genin del único jounin que no aprobaba a ningún equipo y nos convertimos oficialmente en el Equipo siete, con el tiempo fuimos aprendiendo a trabajar en equipo y unos meses después llegaron los exámenes Chunin."

"Nosotros junto con muchos otros equipos entraron en el examen, durante la segunda parte del examen fuimos atacados por uno de los Tres legendarios Sannin Orochimaru- Sakura frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento del hombre que causo tantos problemas para ella y su Equipo- Él quería a Sasuke porque era el último Uchiha y el más accesible, las principales intenciones de Orochimaru con Sasuke eran poseer su cuerpo y con eso sus ojos que eran la línea de sangre del clan Uchiha, así antes de irse le dio un sello de maldición."

"Sello de maldición?"- Usopp le pregunto.

"Es una técnica prohibida que Orochimaru creo utilizando a sus discípulos o sujetos de prueba para aumentar sus poderes, con ese sello Orochimaru tiene cierta influencia en la mente de la víctima cuando se despierta si sobrevive a la aplicación del sello."

"Sasuke también fue influenciado por Orochimaru cuando despertó y el sello se activó, marcas negras comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, su actitud en el momento cambio por completo; se volvió más oscuro con ansias de poder y odio, después de una lucha contra el único equipo de la aldea del sonido, Sasuke había vuelto a la normalidad aunque el sello le afectaba a veces; Naruto había estado inconsciente cuando Orochimaru aplico el sello a Sasuke y no sabía lo que había sucedido."

"Por ultimo llegamos a la torre con los pergaminos requeridos que conseguimos en el camino y terminamos la segunda parte del Examen, hubo un inconveniente en el comienzo de la tercera prueba ya que al parecer pasaron muchos equipos y se realizó una preliminar antes de la última ronda."

"Naruto y Sasuke ganaron sus batallas y llegaron a la siguiente- Sakura fue interrumpida por Zoro.

"Y tu partido?- Sakura lo miro y parpadeo, un poco sorprendida de que le intereso su resultado.

"Bueno yo no logre pasar a la última ronda. Mi partido quedo en empate"- Zoro asintió comprendiendo, no había ganado pero tampoco perdido.

"Como iba diciendo, mis compañeros pasaron la prueba y un mes después se dieron las batallas en el estadio. Durante la batalla de Sasuke lanzaron una técnica ilusoria o mejor conocido como un Genjutsu, alrededor del estadio que causo que todo el público durmiera, con eso una invasión comenzó."

"La aldea sufrió una invasión por parte de los ninjas de la Arena y Sonido quienes formaron una alianza, Orochimaru quien era el líder de Sonido se disfrazó del Kazekage-el líder de la Arena-y ataco a el Hokage revelando su identidad, cuando la batalla termino el Tercero murió sellando los brazos de Orochimaru dejándolos inservibles, Orochimaru no tuvo más remedio que escapar con sus seguidores, supimos después que Orochimaru había traicionado a la Arena en su alianza, asesinando a su Kazekage."

"Esto llevo a que Suna y Konoha comenzaran los preparativos para una nueva alianza, ya que las dos aldeas sufrieron muchas bajas junto con la perdida de sus líderes. Por nuestra parte Konoha se recuperaba de la invasión."

"Los ancianos ofrecieron el puesto de Godaime Hokage a Jiraiya quien era un Sannin al igual que su ex-compañero Orochimaru, sin embargo él lo rechazo y les dijo a los ancianos que Tsunade-sama- su otro compañero Sannin-era mejor para el puesto. Con la aprobación de los ancianos Jiraiya fue en busca de Tsunade-sama para informarle de la decisión de los ancianos y traerla de vuelta a la aldea."

"Cuando regresaron; Tsunade-sama se hizo cargo de la aldea y fue nombrada Godaime Hokage, fiel a su reputación como la mejor Ninja Medico ella curo a los heridos en el hospital, entre esos se encontraban Kakashi y Sasuke internados después de haber tenido un encuentro con Itachi."

"Cuando despertaron todo volvió a la relativa normalidad con el regreso de Tsunade-sama, fue un tiempo más tarde que Sasuke comenzó a actuar diferente, Sasuke se resintió porque no era lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a Itachi- quien buscaba a Naruto y el Kyuubi dentro de el- se escapó de la aldea y se fue en busca de Orochimaru."

"Un equipo de recuperación fue enviado, ya que la aldea se estaba recuperando y los ninjas de alto rango habían sido enviados en misiones; encargaron a Shikamaru Nara un Chunnin recién ascendido de nuestra generación en ensamblar un equipo de Gennins para la misión, entre esos Naruto pero fallaron la misión y al final Sasuke llego a Orochimaru."

"Más tarde le pedí a Tsunade-sama que me entrenara y fuera mi Maestra, ella acepto y comencé mi entrenamiento, Naruto también quería volverse más fuerte y se fue con Jiraiya para entrenar durante Dos años y medio fuera de la aldea, Cuando se cumplió el tiempo acordado Naruto Y Jiraiya volvieron a la aldea; Akatsuki comenzó a moverse capturando a los Jinchuriki."

"Jinchuriki?- Sanji pregunto.

"Son los humanos que sirven como recipiente espiritual de los Bijuu, Los Bijuu son los demonios con colas, el último de ellos es el Kyubii como dije antes, Naruto es su Jinchuriki y por esa razón Akatsuki lo perseguía; el entrenamiento de dos años y medio para que creciera más fuerte fue también para que el Akatsuki le perdieran la pista y no lo capturaran ya que se encontraba bajo la Tutoría de uno de los Sannin. Si Naruto se hubiera quedado en la aldea lo más probable que hubiera llegado a pasar seria-

"Que Akatsuki atacara la aldea para obtenerlo no?"-Nami termino.

"Correcto"-Contesto enviándole una pequeña sonrisa.

"Unos meses después de que Naruto regresara recibimos la noticia de que Sasuke había matado a Orochimaru y comenzado la búsqueda de su hermano para cumplir su venganza, nosotros aprovechamos la situación e intentamos capturar a Sasuke, después de haberlo localizado pero fuimos interrumpidos por un miembro de Akatsuki enmascarado que se hacía llamar Tobi del que no teníamos ninguna información y mientras que el Akatsuki nos impedía llegar a los hermanos, ellos ya habían comenzado su batalla- Con un suspiro Sakura cerró los ojos para abrirlos un segundo después – El compañero de Tobi, Zetsu apareció tiempo después y nos informó que la batalla de Sasuke e Itachi había terminado."

"…Y Sasuke había ganado"-Tomo una respiración profunda.

"O-oi p-pero eso quiere decir…-Usopp comenzó.

"Si… Sasuke cumplió con su venganza, pero cuando pudimos llegar al lugar solo quedaban escombros y tanto Sasuke como el cuerpo de Itachi habían desparecido."

"Volvimos a la aldea poco tiempo después y mi equipo fue llamado a la oficina del Hokage, donde nos enteramos de que Jiraiya había sido asesinado en la aldea de la lluvia por el líder de Akatsuki, Jiraiya lo había localizado mientras estábamos en la misión y había decidido luchar contra él."

"A pesar de todo Jiraiya antes de morir nos dejó un mensaje codificado y un cuerpo para estudiar, según nos informó la invocación de Jiraiya que lucho junto a él, Jiraiya se enfrentó a seis personas que al mismo tiempo eran una."

"Invocación?"-Usopp pregunto.

"Es un jutsu que utilizamos para invocar desde largas distancias a un animal u objeto para generalmente utilizarlos en combate o para alguna tarea en específico pero para poder invocar un animal se necesita tener un contrato firmado con una determinada especie, Las invocaciones de Jiraiya junto con la de Orochimaru y Tsunade-sama eran Sapos, Serpientes y Babosas respectivamente."-Asintieron absorbiendo la información.

"Naruto estaba devastado con la muerte de su maestro, sin embargo después de recomponerse se fue a entrenar con la invocación y ex-maestro de Jiraiya."

"Mientras Naruto entrenaba fuimos invadidos por el líder de Akatsuki Pain que quería el Kyubii de Naruto."

Sakura apretó la mano en un puño con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

"Debido a que solo esperábamos un solo invasor cuando todo comenzó, fue difícil reaccionar a los múltiples puntos de ataque, los enemigos se retiraron de repente y solo quedo uno en la aldea, habían conseguido la información de donde se encontraba Naruto."

"Tsunade-sama le había ordenado a su invocación Katsuyu que se dividiera y utilizara su Chakra sanando a todo el que se encontrara herido en el pueblo."

"Cuando buscábamos heridos para ayudar sentimos un aumento de Chakra cerca de Tsunade-sama eso nos preocupó y nos dirigimos en dirección de la fuente pero me encontraba demasiado lejos, yo pude ver desde la distancia como uno de los "Seis Caminos del Dolor" como se hacían llamar, se elevaba en el cielo mientras completaba el Jutsu – Se mordió el labio y tomo una respiración profunda ante el recuerdo de la destrucción masiva de su hogar, ella no le tenía rencor a Nagato después de haber escuchado su Historia por parte de Naruto durante la guerra, pero eso no quitaba el Horror y la sensación de impotencia que sintió cuando vio todo su pueblo en nada más que escombros-"Hubo una explosión que nos cegó a todos y antes de que la onda expansiva nos golpeara Katsuyu rodeo a cada uno de los habitantes del pueblo para protegernos de la explosión y curarnos."

"Cuando Katsuyu me dejo en libertad, en donde alguna vez había sido Konoha , solo había un cráter gigante con escombros por todos lados - Sakura miro fijamente la pared de la cocina ignorando el pequeño grito ahogado de Nami y las expresiones desconcertadas de los miembros masculinos que la miraban.

Nami miro a Sakura horrorizada por lo que estaba contando, la chica que apenas había conocido en unas cuantas horas había pasado por cosas terribles, prácticamente vio todo su hogar destruido sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo, una pequeña parte de ella se sentía identificada con Sakura, lo que sintió cuando casi había perdido su hogar a manos de Arlong, si no hubiera sido por Luffy y los demás…no quería ni pensar en lo que hubiera pasado con Genzo, Nojiko y los habitantes del pueblo si hubieran seguido con la rebelión en el Arlong Park. Pensó para sí misma mientras miraba con preocupación a la chica a su lado que ha pasado por más cosas de lo que alguien de su edad debería… _Pero _– Nami se dijo para sus adentros- _Tengo el presentimiento de que hay muchas cosas que faltan por contar._

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando la voz de Sakura llego a ella.

"Cuando pudimos superar el shock el resto de los seis caminos se juntaron, en ese momento lo único que yo podía pensar era que iban en busca de Naruto y si lo llegaran a encontrar podría morir, sin embargo antes de que pudieran hacer nada Naruto apareció en el medio del cráter con tres invocaciones de Sapos gigantes preparado para la batalla- La comisura de sus labios se levantaron levemente, una expresión de cariño se instaló en su rostro ante el recuerdo de su mejor amigo - Naruto lucho contra ellos y los llevo lejos de la aldea, a pesar de todo pudimos ver la batalla desde la distancia y gracias a Katsuyu fuimos capaces de comunicarnos con Naruto cuando llegamos a la conclusión de que para que el cuerpo verdadero pudiera controlar a los Seis Caminos del Dolor sin dificultad tendría que estar cerca del pueblo y en un lugar lo suficientemente alto para enviar su Chakra a través de los cuerpos."

"Naruto descubrió el escondite del original. Su verdadero nombre era Nagato ahí Naruto lo confronto y Nagato le contó su historia, le contó que el junto con otros dos huérfanos Konan y Yahiko sobrevivieron a la Segunda Gran Guerra Shinobi, que cuando la guerra termino se encontraron con los Sannin y fueron entrenados por Jiraiya, Le contó el sacrificio de su compañero Yahiko para salvarlos y los sueños y esperanzas que Yahiko confió a él para hallar la Paz."

"La visión de Nagato para encontrar la Paz era a través del dolor, Naruto le dijo que estaba equivocado que su visión no era más que un engaño."

"Que el acabaría con la maldición de odio, que si había tal cosa como la Paz él la encontraría y jamás se rendiría"

"Naruto logro persuadir a Nagato a volver al verdadero camino de la Paz, Nagato quiso redimirse y se sacrificó utilizando un último Jutsu para revivir a todas las personas que habían muerto durante la invasión."

"Nosotros supimos lo que paso a través de Katsuyu, ella nos mantuvo informados de lo que pasaba. Cuando Naruto llego todos los habitantes que alguna vez lo habían odiado lo recibieron con alegría, ese día Naruto logro parte de su sueño al ser reconocido, admirado y querido por toda la aldea, prácticamente una leyenda viviente - Sakura alzo la mano y apoyo su mentón en ella, una sonrisa extendiéndose por su rostro al recordar la expresión desconcertada en la cara del rubio ante las acciones de los habitantes- "Se ganó el apodo de _El Héroe de Konoha."_


End file.
